Poison Type
POISON TYPE ' '"To strip movement from the four limbs of whatever it cuts... that is the power of my Ashisogi Jizou." --Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 12th Division Captain Poison-type Zanpakutou excrete and make use of poisons based around the shinigami’s own body and constitution. They use the poisons to cripple or even kill their targets. Excrete Poison: As a move-action, the Zanpakutou excretes a poison that coats the blade. The poison is injury based, and is expended after the first hit. The poison does one point of ability damage as initial damage and 1d2 points of ability damage as secondary damage. The type of ability damage is specified at the time this Zanpakutou ability is taken. The wielder of the Zanpakutou cannot be poisoned accidentally, the poison is derived from their body and they are completely immune to its effect. The Fortitude Save DC for the poison is constitution based. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time it gives the Zanpakutou the ability to excrete a different poison that damages a different ability score. You may not excrete the same poison again until the poison has been completely used up, whether or not the poison was successful. Swift Coat: This requires the Excrete Poison ability to take. It allows you to excrete a coat of poison on your Zanpakutou faster. You may coat your Zanpakutou with poison as a swift action. This applies to any poisons you can use. Lingering Poison: This requires the Excrete Poison ability to take. The coats of poison your Zanpakutou excretes last longer than normal. The poison coat lasts for an additional successful attack. This ability may be taken multiple times; each time it is taken it increases the amount of successful attacks the poison coat lasts for by one. This ability only applies to one type of poison, if the Excrete Poison ability has been taken more than once you must choose which poison it applies to. Change Poison Derivation: This requires the Excrete Poison ability to take. It changes the ability score the DC of your poison is set to. This functions for only one poison. If you excrete more than one poison this must be taken multiple times for each poison. Change Poison Function: This requires the Excrete Poison ability to take. It allows you to change the type of saving throw required by a poison to either Reflex or Will (Reflex-based poisons use excessive coats of potent poison where trying to turn aside as much of the blade as possible is far more effective than trying to resist it, and Will-based poisons attack the mind itself, and thus can be thrown off through sheer force of will). This ability only applies to one type of poison, if the Excrete Poison ability has been taken more than once you must choose which poison it applies to. Versatile Poison: This requires the Excrete Poison ability to take. It allows you to excrete poison that is contracted by another method, either ingestion or contact. Each time you take this ability, you may choose another method of contraction. Each time you materialize your poison, you may select the contraction method it will use. This applies to one of your poisons and may be taken multiple times to add this ability to another of your poisons. Also, you may remove the poison from your blade and apply it to another object, if so desired. Inhaled Poison: This requires the Excrete Poison and Versatile Poison ability. It allows the poison you materialize to instead linger in the air for one round, affecting enemies adjacent to you. Using this is a full-round action. Poison Cloud: This requires Excrete Poison, Versatile Poison and Inhaled Poison. It allows you to either extend the cloud of poison by 5 feet when using the Inhaled Poison ability or to extend the duration for one round each time it is taken. Improved Virulence: This requires the Excrete Poison ability to take. It increases the potency of one kind of poison the Zanpakutou can create. Either the save DC increases by 1, or the die goes up by one size (Max 3d6). This ability can be taken multiple times for either effect. Greater Virulence: This requires Improved Virulence. You may combine two types of ability damage you can use with Excrete Poison into one poison. Each time this ability is taken, you may combine one additional type of poison. All poisons combined use the lowest die type and the lowest save of any poison combined; the die type (Max 3d6), however, is improved by one size for each poison combined, and the save is increased by +1 per combined poison. You may choose not to combine poisons when poisoning your blade. Superior Virulence: Combined poisons can now also combine effects from the Strange Toxin tree. Rapid Poison Cloud: Each time taken, this reduces the time needed to use Inhaled Poison, first to standard, then move, then swift action. Greater Poison Cloud: This requires Inhaled Poison and Rapid Poison Cloud to have been taken three times. Your Poison Cloud is an emanation that lasts 3 rounds before needing to be activated again. You may take this multiple times to increase the duration of the emanation by 1 round. Superior Poison Cloud: This requires Inhaled Poison and Greater Virulence. Your Inhaled Poison may now use any combined poison you have access to, and Superior Virulence applies. Strange Toxin: This requires the Excrete Poison ability to take. The poisons your blade secretes have unusual effects; each time you take this ability, you can either change the save required to Reflex or Will or add an additional effect to your poison. This effect can be fatigue, dazing, the shaken condition, or the sickened condition. Such an effect requires an additional Fortitude save to resist. These effects do not stack with themselves or each other on the same poison type (so your Dex poison could sicken and your Strength poison could fatigue, but you couldn't have an Int poison that dazes and fatigues). They last for one round each. Improved Strange Toxin: This requires Excrete Poison and Strange Toxin. Each time you take this ability, you upgrade one of the effects of Strange Toxin. Fatigue becomes exhaustion, dazed becomes stunned, shaken becomes frightened, and sickened becomes nauseated. You could also choose to remove the second save (so one save determines all) or improve its DC by 1. Greater Strange Toxin: This requires Strange Toxin to be taken for both Reflex and Will save options. Whenever an opponent is struck by your poisoned Zanpakutou, he must immediately make a Fortitude save or suffer its effects (as standard). In the next round, he must make a Reflex save or suffer its effects again. In the next round, he must make a Will save or suffer its effects again. Evil Poison: This requires Strange Toxin to be taken for both Reflex and Will save options and Excrete Poison for all six ability scores. As a full-round action, you may make a single poisoned attack that deals 1d6 points of damage to every ability score and paralyzes an enemy for one round. This effect requires a Fort, Ref, and Will Save to avoid. This ability can be taken multiple times. Each time taken either increases the DC of all saves by 1, the damage by 1d6 (Maximum 2d6), or the paralysis duration by one round. Murderous Flower of Eden: This requires Evil Poison and Superior Venom Cloud. Evil Poison may be used with Inhaled Poison.